1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for a construction machine with at least one sensor and at least one controller, wherein a serial connection exists between the sensor and the controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
To meet the strict safety requirements when operating complex machines, the installation of a component of the machine may be redundant or diverse.
In the case of a sensor, since the sensor under certain circumstances takes up relevant measured variables for the safe operation of the machine, redundant sensors may be installed for safe operation of the machine, particularly in the data transfer from the sensor to the processor. Redundancy may also be necessary in order to guarantee the required safety conditions. A possible malfunction of individual components of the entire measurement chain can be detected on the basis of the redundantly present measured results.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a measurement arrangement which provides greater security and a finer reaction possibility to possible measurement deviations.